


The Collections of Champions

by BinoTheWeirdoWriter



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bottom Fujin, Bottom Kuai Liang, Bottom Kung Lao, Bottom Kurtis Stryker, Breeding, Collars, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, Gags, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Kidnapping, Knotting, Knotting Dildos, Lazy Mornings, Love Potion/Spell, Lust Potion/Spell, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Morning Sex, Morning Sickness, Multiple Orgasms, Neko Fujin - Freeform, Neko Kuai Liang, Neko Kung Lao, Neko Kurtks Stryker, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Potions, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sickfic, TOO MANY TOPS, Too many tags to name, Trans Fujin, Trans Kuai Liang, Trans Kung Lao, Trans Kurtis Stryker, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex, Voice Kink, Werewolf Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28484052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BinoTheWeirdoWriter/pseuds/BinoTheWeirdoWriter
Summary: My first fanfiction on AO3!Though I have written multiple on Wattpad. 👀Anyways, I have asked obsessions, okay? XPFujin & Kuai are my personal favorites so I have decided to write about them first! 👀More stuff to be written! :D
Relationships: Erron Black/Kuai Liang | Sub-Zero, Fujin/Nightwolf (Mortal Kombat), Fujin/Raiden (Mortal Kombat), Fujin/Shang Tsung, Fujin/Shinnok (Mortal Kombat), Hanzo Hasashi | Scorpion/Kuai Liang | Sub-Zero/Smoke, Johnny Cage/Kuai Liang | Sub-Zero, Kabal/Kurtis Stryker, Kuai Liang | Sub-Zero/Raiden, Kuai Liang | Sub-Zero/Rain, Kuai Liang | Sub-Zero/Sektor, Kuai Liang | Sub-Zero/Tengu Clan, Liu Kang/Kung Lao
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

Fujin groaned loudly as he awoke with a headache that made his head throb.  
He hasn't awoken like that in awhile.  
He felt something tugged tightly around his eyes, easily recognizing it as a blind fold.  
The same was with the gag in his mouth, couldn't have been nice enough to loosen it a bit? If only.  
He was also tied down to what seemed soft fabric, mabye a bed? Probably a bed.  
He last remembered being ambushed, him & Nightwolf were scouting the area for the Special Forces to get through it. Where was he now? Where was Nightwolf now?   
He believed he remembered seeing Nightwolf run off, back in the direction they had came.  
A door opened, the echo bounced off the wall when it most likely hit the walls, footsteps approached him.

"Lord Fujin," He instantly recognized the voice, Shang Tsung.

He couldn't speak so why try, but he did groan a bit once he moved his head to Shang's voice.  
He jumped slightly when a hand landed on his thigh, earning a chuckle from the sorcerer.  
"You are very pretty, Lord Fujin. I do wonder how Raiden keeps a hold of himself." Shang hummed, sliding his fingers across Fujin's leg.  
Suddenly a hand was pressed firmly to his clothed vagina, he bucked his hips up on instinct & moaned loudly, it being muffled from the gag. Though embarrassing.

The sorcerer took his time in undressing Fujin, making sure to run at Fujin's vagina every chance he got.  
Once he was fully undressed Shang Tsung gently grabbed his ankles & pulled them far apart, tying them down again.  
Fujin squirmed, very much uncomfortable though very touch starved.  
He moaned loudly in surprise as a tongue pressed against his clit, sending pleasurable electrical waves through his body.  
Slowly, the Sorcerers tongue went in circles around his clit, making him moan into the gag. at some point the Sorcerers tongue slipped inside of him & was swirling about his walls.  
Shang Tsung slowly slid his tongue out, he rested for a moment before speaking.  
"You taste wonderful, Lord Fujin."   
Fujin groaned at his words, loving it but would never admit to it.  
Fujin groaned again as Shang's cock entered him, slowly but stretching him surely.

He never thought that Shang Tsung of all people would be huge!  
Could be a spell but either way Fujin loved it.   
He moaned which was an a-okay for the sorcerer as he started thrusting faster into the Wind God.

"Do you love this Lord Fujin? Being completely at my mercy?" Shang Tsung groaned & wanted out, Cock throbbing inside of Fujin.

Fujin moaned loudly in response, & squeaked as Shang played with his nipples.

"Nightwolf must be so lucky to have you all to himself for so long. What a shame that you're mine now."  
Shang Tsung groaned out, voice smooth but rough.

"What would Raiden think? Though.. I do doubt you haven't done anything with Raiden," Shang Tsung hummed as he reached to the side of the bed a bit.

Fujin felt his face heat up at that. Shang Tsung saw through his disguise, he knew that Fujin was also with Raiden, his own brother. Not just Nightwolf.  
He jumped slightly as a collar was tugged around his throat & he heard a click as it was locked.  
He blushed more madly at that, & moaned.

"You are my pet now, Lord Fujin. Don't you agree?" The sorcerer hummed as he slowly slid the gag out, still pounding into Fujin relentlessly.

Fujin moaned even louder at the statement, his tongue hanging out as soon as the gag was removed.  
He moaned louder as Shang Tsung pounded his vagina harder & faster.  
He screamed when Shang without warning started twisting his clit in his fingers.

"Don't you agree?" Shang Tsung repeated again, awaiting a response.  
Fujin moaned at that as he tried to squirm away from the hand cruelly twisting his clit.  
"Don't you?" Shang Tsung repeated again, harsher.  
Fujin nodded rapidly, "Yes! Master yes!" 

He could feel Shang Tsung's grin & in a blink of an eye his vagina was being filled, he screamed in pleasure& squirted.  
His squirt splattered everywhere from what he believed, he was too lost in the pleasure& his orgasm to care.  
After coming down from his high he fell back slightly, he hadn't known that he had raised himself a bit.  
Shang Tsung hummed softly & slowly pulled out of the exhausted Wind God.  
Getting up & walking away though returning quickly& silently.  
Slowly Shang Tsung dragged a was cloth across Fujin's skin, very much soothing.

After he was done & cleaned himself he slowly undid Fujin's restraints, sliding his hands across Fujin's body.  
The sorcerer rolled Fujin to his side & guided the Wind God's head to rest tucked under his own.  
Fujin sleepily realized that his head was tucked into Shang Tsung's chest though embarrassed a bit he couldn't bring himself to care. Instead feeling happy & safe.

Fujin slowly drafted off to sleep, being at ease for once.

Shang Tsung smiled slightly as he held Fujin close to his chest.  
He watched him for a few minutes before retreating to slumber himself.


	2. You Don't Gain a Single Thing From Misery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fujin falls sick with the flu, since he is a God he never gets them.  
> But when he does, he becomes miserable.  
> Luckily he has his boyfriend around!

Nightwolf awoke to the sound of ragged breathing, sniffling, & sneezing.  
He turned himself over to look at his lover, Fujin was turned away from him which was rare since Fujin was usually tucked in his chest.

Did he ever tell you how adorable Fujin was when he was asleep? Ah, he'll tell ya later.

He slowly slid out of bed knowing any sudden movements would probably hurt him.  
He walked around the bed so he could take a look at his lover.  
The Wind God was curled into a ball, though asleep he was sniffling non stop & his nose sounded incredibly stuffy.

Nightwolf sighed in sympathy for his Windflower & grabbed his phone, needing to tell Johnny Cage that they couldn't make it to help train some of the new recruits.  
Going into the hallway as to not disturb Fujin.

At this point Fujin had just awoken feeling completely miserable.  
It was the flu.  
He knew since, well he is a God & also just sprang up from to bed to run to the bathroom.  
Flipping up the seat & puking which felt like forever.

He had tears in his eyes when he felt a hand glide soothingly across his back.  
He leaned into it slightly, still trying to hit the inside of the it though.  
Fujin groaned heavily & slowly slid back onto hunches while Nightwolf wrapped his arms his waist & slowly he slid up to stand.

Nightwolf helped his lover slide into bed & grabbed the garbage bin that they kept in the bedroom, sliding it under Fujin while he held it.  
Fujin let out a waterfall of puke, gripping onto the bed & the sheets.

Suddenly they heard a crash in the living room, Nightwolf looked up towards the door & grabbed his axe. Ready to defend his sick lover from harm.  
Fujin whined & slowly slid back down to the bed instead of half hanging off of it.

Nightwolf crept out towards the living room.  
"Fujin? Nightwolf?"  
A voice called, none other than Lord Raiden himself.  
Or well technically Raiden to him since he was Fujin's lover.

He rested his axe against the wall & walked at.a more normal pace.

"Raiden, why are you here so unexpectedly?" Nightwolf questioned as he reached the living room, Raiden stood there & turned to him.

"Outworld is planning something as of now & I need a good amount of warriors to find out. I have come to ask you & Fujin." Raiden spoke & Nightwolf shook his head a bit.  
"Fujin is currently sick with the flu." Nightwolf sighed, Raiden nodded to him, " Take care of my brother, Nightwolf. "  
"Always have & always will Raiden." 

With that Raiden teleported away in the blink of an eye.

Nightwolf trotted to the kitchen & grabbed a few water bottles & some crackers.  
Just because he was sick doesn't mean he won't get hungry.

He made his way back to the bedroom & smiled as he found Fujin already asleep.  
He put his gathered stuff on the side table & slid into bed.  
He wrapped his arms lightly around his lover & kissed his forehead.

"Sleep well, my beautiful windflower."


	5. This Day Aria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mortal Kombat Wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Hanzo Hasashi /Kuai Liang 
> 
> \-----  
> Details: Wedding, impersonator, happy ending.

Kung Lao smiled brightly as he saw Kuai Liang walk down the aisle, also smiling.  
Once he reached them Raiden spoke, "I shall saw a few words then we can move onto the vows. After, you'll receive the rings from the best man.

They all looked behind Hanzo, finally realizing that Takeda hadn't been there the entire time, "Has anyone seen Takeda?" Hanzo spoke, which everyone declined seeing him that day.

"I have not spoken to him since yesterday," Kenshi, Takeda's father spoke.

the doors to the room flung open & in stepped Takeda, shouting "I'm here! But I will NOT stand beside him & neither should you!"   
Everyone stood shocked, even Raiden at Takeda's sudden outburst.

Hanzo turned to Kuai who was giving him an annoyed look, "I'm sorry, I don't know why he's acting like this." 

Kuai spoke, "Mabye we should just ignore him." He said, looking back at Takeda & back to Hanzo.

Kenshi sighed at his son, confused as the others.

"You have to listen to me." Takeda said, still giving Kuai a look of venom & hatred.

"Takeda are you alright?" Spoke Kenshi, Takeda didn't move his gaze, "I'm fine."

"Are you sure about that?" Kung Lao said after walking up to him & Takeda moved Lao's hat further down his head as it blinded him temporarily.

"I've got something to say." Takeda announced as he walked forward.

"He's evil!" Takeda declared as he pointed at Kuai, Hanzo stood confused for a moment before standing in front of Kuai who looked shocked.  
Everyone gasped at that.

Takeda pushed Hanzo aside, getting into Kuai's space, "He's been horrible to my friends." He walked behind him & started to slowly walk towards him, Kuai taking steps backwards. 

"He's obviously done something to the other best men. And if that wasn't enough, I saw him put some sort of spell on Hanzo!" Takeda said as he cornered Kuai.  
Everyone stared shocked at Takeda who have a devious smile.

"Why are you doing this?" Kuai cried as he ran to the entrance , "Because you're evil!" Takeda smiled, "Evil!" He said again as Kuai ran out. "And if I don't stop you, you're going to ruin Hanzo's life!" Takeda smirked as Kuai kept running & he turned back to the others. Takeda bumped into Hanzo once he turned & smiled a bit up at his mentor.

"I'm still sore from the battle a few days ago, Kuai Liang hasn't been casting spells on me, he's been using his ice to heal me. And he decided to replace his best men because he found out the only reason they wanted to be in the wedding was so they could get closer to him." Hanzo spat at Takeda, circling him.

"And if he hasn't been on his best behavior with your friends is because with me being so busy he's had to make all the decisions for the wedding." Hanzo announced as he paced back n forth.

"I was just trying to-" Takeda said but was instantly cut off, "He's completely stressed out because it's incredibly important that our big day is perfect!" Hanzo shook with frustration & he turned to Takeda, "Something that obviously wasn't important to you." He spat at the young student who looked at him with anger & then realization .

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go comfort my bride." Hanzo declared as he walked past Takeda , "And you can forget about being my best man. In fact you shouldn't even show up to the wedding at all." Hanzo seethed as he walked out the door.  
Takeda stood shocked & upset as he watched him walk out.  
The others followed when Takeda turned around, tears already forming.  
Everyone walked past him, not caring to look at the young male.   
"I was just trying to-" Takeda got cut off again as Kenshi spoke, "you have a lot to think about." And used his mind to close the doors behind him.

Tears slowly slid down Takeda's face as he stared at the door.

He heard footsteps behind him & turned to see Kuai Liang smiling softly at him.  
"I-I'm sorry" Takeda stuttered, & Kuai shook his head in acknowledgement.

They stared at eachother before Kuai's expression turned to venom & spoke, "You will be." Red & blue flames appeared from Kuai's hand & Takeda gasped .

He stood upright properly but red & blue fire mingled & mixed around him, swallowing him.   
The last thing he saw was Kuai Liang smirking & turned away from him.

\-------------

Takeda shook in confusion as he used his plasma sword for light in the dark cave.

"Hello? Is anybody there" Takeda looked around, not expecting to find anything.  
He stood up & walked slowly around, looking to see if anything could lead him to light. He accidentally bumped into one of the caves walls, & turned quickly as he thought he had heard distant laughter.

"Where am I?" He said, not expecting an answer.

"The caves beneath the Shirai Ryu." Kuai Liang appeared in one of the caves wallss, as if it was a screen. "Once used for greedy people that wanted to claim the gems that could be found inside & now you're prison."  
Kuai smirked as Takeda yelled out for help.

Kuai laughed.

"Its no use, no one can hear you & no one will ever think to look for you either. Most people have forgotten that these caves even exist which is why they are the ideal place to keep the ones who try to interfere with my plans. " Kuai laughed again, "Plans? What plans?" Takeda questioned him.

Kuai looked a bit shocked at him for a moment before smiling, "The plans I have for the Shirai Ryu of course."   
Takeda looked taken aback before his gaze turned to anger, "Don't you dare do anything to them you-you monster!" 

Kuai looked at him for a moment & grinned like the Cheshire Cat, "The only way to stop me is to catch me!" He laughed loudly as he disappeared from the wall.  
"Over here." Takeda heard behind him as he turned as he threw one of his plasma swords , breaking the stone there.  
Kuai could be heard laughing again, "Nope, over here!" His voice came from beside Takeda as he used the plasma sword to try & hit the figure.

the laughing was all around him now, & he threw his plasma sword at the wall to his left, the wall crumbled & Kuai Liang, looking dirty & starved stared shocked.

Takeda growled & ran at him, "No! Wait!" Kuai exclaimed as Takeda ran into him, knocking him over.

"No!" Kuai exclaimed & looked up at Takeda.  
" Takeda Takahashi, it's me. " Kuai spoke, & Takeda pushed him back down.  
"You have to believe me. I've been imprisoned like you, the Kuai Liang who brought you down here was an impersonator." Kuai tried to reason with the young male.

"Likely story!"

"I'm the only one who knows that you are jealous of Kabal because Kurtis Stryker chose him as his husband." Kuai tried to reason & Takeda gasped, realizing his mistake.  
He stepped off of Kuai & helped him to his feet.  
"It really is you!" Takeda exclaimed & hugged Kuai for a few moments before letting go of the Grandmaster.

"We have to get out of here." Takeds said & Kuai nodded instantly , "We have to stop him!" Takeda said before they ran farther into the cave.

\--------------

Kuai Liang's impersonator walked up to the mirror & fixed a blue orchid in his short hair. "This Day is going to be prefect. The kind of day of which I dreamed since I was small." He spoke as he walked in front of the mirror, admiring his uniform looking gown.   
"Everybody will gather around, say I look lovely in uniform. What they don't know is that I have fooled them all." He smirked.

\-------------

Kuai stopped to rest as Takeda looked around.

"This Day was going to be prefect. The kind of day of which I dreamed since I was small." Kuai sighed.

"But instead of being with my friends to celebrate, my wedding bells they may not ring for me at all. "

Takeda laid a hand on his shoulder.

\--------------

"I could care less about the uniform." The impersonator spoke as he knocked over the food Liu Kang had brought him.

"I won't partake in any cake. Vows? Well I'll be lying when I say; that through any kind of weather I'll want us to be together." He through a picture of Kuai & Hanzo to the ground, destroying it. 

"The truth is that I don't care for him at all! No, I do not love the groom. For my heart is dead inside. But I still want to him to be mine!" 

\-------------

Kuai Liang looked widely around the cave, he had a feeling that they were getting closer since they had been following mine tracks.

"We must escape before it's too late, find a way to save the day. Hope, I'll be lying if I say; I don't fear that I may lose Hanzo to one who wants to use him. Not care for love & cherish each day. " He started to pry a mine cart from the grip of rocks but being so weak he couldn't. 

"For I oh so love the groom, for Hanzo Hasashi, I'll be there very soon." Kuai spoke as Takeda pushed him into the mine cart & pushed the rocks out of the way, jumping in.

The cart hit a dead end after getting pushed down a slanted part of the cave.

The two of them went flying & Takeda gripped onto Kuai, shutting his eyes.  
Kuai barley got a hold of his ice powers & created a smooth slide of ice, giving them a decent landing.

\--------------

Before the doors opened the impersonator thought to himself, 'Finally the moment has arrived!'

The doors opened & he slowly walked down the aisle, 'For me to be a very lucky man.'

Hanzo Hasashi was smiling bright as ever, if only he knew.

\--------------

"The wedding we won't make, he'll end up marrying a fake!" Kuai cried out, as they couldn't find the exit to the cave.  
Both him & Takeda looked around widely.

"Hanzo will be-"

\---------------

'Mine, all mine!' The impersonator laughed in his mind, unknowingly to those around him.

\---------------

Raiden's voice boomed throughout the room, "I now pronounce you-"

He was caught off as Takeda ran in yelling, "Stop!"

Everyone turned to Takeda, some shook there heads, others like Hanzo & Kenshi gave him a death glare.

"Why do you keep trying to ruin my special day!?" The impersonator cried out, Hanzo turned to comfort him but not before the real Kuai Liang walked in, "Because it's not you're special day! It's mine!" 

The room was filled with gasps, "How.. How can that there be TWO of them?" Smoke spoke, confused laced his voice.

"Because he's an impersonator! He's using our love & friendships to gain power!" Kuai announced & those around stared at the impersonator. Hanzo looked back n forth widely, not knowing who was who. He thought of a brilliant idea!

"Only the real Kuai Liang would know the secret that we're keeping. We found out on October 23rd. " Hanzo looked between them, & Kuai instantly spoke, "I'm pregnant!" Many could be heard gasping in shock, even the impersonator .

Hanzo smiled brightly & ran up to him, hugging him tightly & turned to the impersonator.

"Lord Raiden, would you do the honours?" Hanzo smirked, & Raiden nodded.

electrifying the impersonator who fell to the floor writhing in agony, red & blue flames engulfed him, showing his true appearance.

Fujin!?

The room stared, shocked at who it was.

Raiden knelt down to his brother & grabbed the charm around the Wind God's neck, snapping it off which in turn the orange fiery veins disappeared & the unconscious male sighed contentedly.

"Shang Tsung's spells, that snake!" Raiden declared & gathered Fujin into his arms.

" I shall bring him to the Sky Temple, then we can have a proper wedding. " Raiden announced & disappeared.

Kenshi pulled Takeda into a hug, whispering "I'm sorry I didn't listen. I should've -"   
But Takeda silenced him & spoke, "It's okay, it wasn't you"re fault."

Hanzo turned to Kuai & cupped his cheek, "We have a real wedding to plan."


	6. What Will You Leave Behind?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kung Lao is pregnant with Liu Kang's child but the Alpha is with Kitana, so what does he do now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship(s): Past Liu Kang/Kung Lao | Implied Liu Kang/Kitana Kahn | Erron Black/Kung Lao
> 
> About: Alpha/Beta/Omega Universe, sorrow, jealousy, kidnapping, mpreg. Technically rape but it's mostly touching.
> 
> Alpha Liu Kang, Alpha Erron Black, Beta Kitana Kahn, Omega Kung Lao.

Kung Lao sighed happily as he settled into the grass.  
Him, Liu Kang, Kitana, Raiden, & some of the Special Forces fighters had just finished taking out a big group of Outworlder's who were getting too close to EarthRealm for comfort.

He personally made sure to not get reckless as he was caring precious cargo, as Johnny Cage would probably call it.

He sighed again & turned to see Liu Kang & Kitana laughing about, he turned away because it made him more jealous every time he looked at that snot of a princess.

One of the soldiers came up to hand him some gauze & bandages for a big gash on his leg, which he happily took.

He looked up to see Liu Kang trotting over to him, smiling as if Kung Lao has nothing in the sorts of jealousy.  
"We're about to leave, Lao. You done with your leg?" He questioned with a smile, Lao nodded slightly , "Just wrapping the rest of the bandage then I'm all set!" Lao replied enthusiastically .

"Great man!" Liu told him before trotting back to Kitana to give her a kiss, to that Kung Lao growled low & stood up.

Suddenly he was grabbed from behind, a firm hand gripped his mouth while the other held his arms behind his back, which hurt by the way!

"Mmph!" Lao tried to struggle but the attacker twisted his arms more so he gave up, not wanting to get into any more trouble than he was.  
"Kung Lao!" Liu Kang shouted, gaining the attention of the other's who ran up to them.

"Ah! Not another step closer, or this lovely here is gonna hav' a bullet through his head." Erron Black, advised them as they stared ahead.  
"Now we're gon' walk slowly outta here wit' no troubles, agreed?" He questioned them & they growled, all the Alpha hormones in the air were distressing Kung Lao, forcing him to submit more.  
They slowly started backing up, Lao just now realizing there was a gun to his head.

He was pushed into a portal, most definitely where Erron had come from.

Erron turned back to the others & spoke before leaving, "Oh, & Liu Kang next time pay more attention to your pregnant ex-omega." with that he tipped his hat & stepped into the portal, it closing behind him.

Liu Kang stared, thinking to himself.  
'Kung Lao was.. Pregnant? What has he done?'

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone likes it so far!  
> I really tried here! XP  
> Also this is MK11 if anyone was wondering. 👀💞
> 
> More to come!


End file.
